


Not Alone

by yellowpaintpots



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Charlie can't handle being alone, especially not tonight.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> wow is that some More Sad? Yes absolutely. But it's soft so it's fine. Also God I love Alex comforting Charlie can we have more of that thank you

**(9:47pm) Charlie: can you come over?**

**(9:48pm) Charlie: I don't know what to do**

**(9:53pm) Charlie: Alex?**

**(9:57pm) Charlie: sorry, you're probably busy. don't worry about it. I'm fine**

**(10:03pm) Alex: I'm on my way.**

* * *

Alex doesn't even knock when he gets to Charlie's house. The door is unlocked when he arrives and he opens it, expecting to be met with Charlie or his dad. Instead he's greeted by a dark room and silence.

"Charlie?" He calls out. His concern only grows when he gets no reply. He goes quiet and listens closely for any noise, any sign at all that someone's in the house. There's a subtle sound of shifting coming from upstairs.

Alex makes his way up the stairs and towards Charlie's room. The door is slightly open, enough that a small line of light creeps out into the hall. He pushes it open and there Charlie is.

It makes Alex's heart break.

Charlie's sat in the middle of his bed, a blanket wrapped around himself. His face is lit up by the dim light of his phone screen and there are tears on his cheeks. Alex frowns and moves to sit in front of him.

He gently cups Charlie's face and it takes a couple of seconds for Charlie to react, eyes focusing on Alex in front of him.

"A-Alex?" He whispers, his voice cracking.

"Yeah, it's me," Alex replies. He gently runs his thumbs along Charlie's cheeks and softly kisses him. "I'm here, I'm here. You're ok."

Charlie nods and leans into the warmth of Alex's hands. "I-I'm sorry. I just—" He closes his eyes and sighs. "It's the anniversary of my mom's death. Dad's out of town for a few days and I— I couldn't handle being alone."

"Oh, Charlie..." Alex shifts to sit beside Charlie instead, pulling him into a close hug. He runs his fingers through Charlie's hair and listens as the younger boy cries. "You're not alone, it's ok. I'm here."

Charlie buries his face against Alex's neck and clings to him like he's the only thing keeping Charlie from slipping completely. And maybe he is.

Alex continues to comfort Charlie until the crying slows and eventually stops. Instead of crying the room is filled with the sounds of soft snores. Alex smiles and shifts to get more comfortable. Charlie, still asleep, cuddles up closer and murmurs something that Alex can't quite hear.

Alex kisses Charlie's forehead.

"I'll always be here," He whispers, even knowing Charlie probably can't hear him. "I promise."


End file.
